Watching
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: Merlin was always watching, and sometimes he could do. But when it comes to Arthur, Merlin doesn't know what to do.:: A small ficlet of my random thoughts, spoilers for both seasons and of course, Arthur and Merlin merthur . :


_My first Arthur/Merlin fanfic~ A mash-up of both seasons, with some important moments. Hope you like it. (:_

* * *

Merlin was always _watching_, and sometimes he could _do_.

He _watched_ as the villagers died, one by one, with a sharp pain in his heart, because he knew he could have saved them. And he _did_, when Gwen's father succumbed to the plague, for the anguish on her face was too much for him to bear.

He _watched _as the little Druid boy, Mordred, was captured and doomed to be executed at dawn; ignoring the young voice in his head pleading with him, with _Emrys_. But he _did_ go, when he thought of Morgana's heartbroken face and Arthur's panicked one at the grate, waiting for him to show, and let his future threat escape.

He _watched_ as Morgana tore herself apart from fear, unable to do anything to help because the old ones (Gaius and the Great Dragon) told him so. But help he _did_, when it was too much, and he sent the poor girl to the Druids knowing he would regret it in time to come.

He _watched_ as Will died, a part of his old life in Ealdor dying with him, and feeling like he wouldn't be able to go on. But he _did_, after his mother soothed his aching heart, and he returned to Arthur's side, where he should be.

He _watched _as Cedric tricked Arthur and proceeded to wreak havoc on Camelot when Siegan took over. But he finally took _action_, with the Great Dragon's assistance (at an expense), and not only saved his Prince but claimed back the position in the Royal Household that was rightfully his.

But sometimes Merlin could only _watch_.

_Watch _as Freya, the only girl he truly wanted to give his heart to, morphed into a huge beast. Watch as she died, and this time; he couldn't do anything except weep.

_Watch_ Arthur at his best, when he was battling, his eyes bright under his helmet and body solid as the armour that hung over it. His hair plastered against his forehead with perspiration, and the same hair that shone a brilliant gold under the sun.

_Watch_ Arthur's fine features, longingly, as he dressed him, taking a little too long each time, pretending to fumble just so he could stand close to the Prince for a while longer. Never mind being called an 'idiot' or 'clumsy dolt'. It was worth it.

Watch as his Prince stood up for what he believed in, damning the consequences, knowing with all his heart and soul that Arthur would one day the greatest King Camelot ever had and would have, and that Merlin would be there to rule by his side.

_Watch_ the sparkle in Arthur's eyes when he professed his love for Gwen, his face animated and body tense with passion. _Watch_ all that fade away when Arthur saw the way Gwen and Lancelot looked at each other, and knew it was not meant to be. Merlin tried to ease his hurt, and thought perhaps Arthur felt a tad better.

_Watch_ as Arthur brought girls to his bed to forget about Gwen. He tactfully steered clear of the Prince's chambers on those nights, and remained in his quarters, miserable and wondering why he couldn't do anything about his wretched feelings for that blonde _prat_.

_Watch_ as Arthur broke a little inside after his meeting with Morgause, and Merlin could do nothing except be there for him. _Watch_ the pained smile Arthur forced, never reaching his tired eyes, which Merlin longed to see shine their bright blue. He allowed his hands to linger a while when undressing the Prince that night, knowing Arthur needed someone close.

_Watch_ as the time passed and the pain ebbed away. _Watched_ as Arthur's smiles came more often, and Merlin knew it was because of him. Arthur asked Merlin why he tried so hard to make him feel better, and added that for such an _idiot_, he actually did a decent job of it.

He could only _watch_ the Prince, but he couldn't _do_ anything.

Or could he?

He _watched_ Arthur, for the umpteenth time. As he saw the relief and triumph wash over Arthur's face after the Great Dragon ceased its attack and left Camelot, Merlin decided watching wouldn't be enough anymore. He _did_ something, and that was to bend over the Prince lying on the grass and press his lips onto the full, smiling ones.

This time, he couldn't watch. He imagined, instead, the horror, anger, or perhaps even disgust, that was probably showing on Arthur's face.

"Idiot." He heard, and he whirled around, heart thumping wildly.

He _watched_ as Arthur sat up with a smile – no – _smirk_ on his handsome face. He _watched_ as he came close and did unto Merlin what Merlin had done to him. Merlin closed his eyes, and the next minute was bliss, a mesh of hungry lips, and hands mussing up golden and raven hair.

When it was over, Arthur opened that perfect mouth (darn, Merlin was still distracted) and said there was work to be done. They shared a look, a deep connection, and left to fetch help from Camelot. They returned together, as equals who had battled side by side, and soon the rest of the unconscious and injured were brought home.

The night after that, in his Prince's bed, Merlin fingered his lips, and knew he didn't have to just watch anymore.

-end-

* * *

_A tad messy, perhaps, but it's my first time. I absolutely adore Arthur and Merlin, and I love it even more when they're together. 3_

_Review and let me know what you think? (:_


End file.
